100th Episode Celebration
100th Episode Celebration is the 5th episode of Blue's Clues from season 5. Characters present *Blue *Joe *Steve *Sidetable *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Cinnamon *Tickety *Slippery *Shovel *Pail *Magenta *Periwinkle *Green Puppy *Snail *Cash Register *Birthday Notebook *Notes *G-Clef *Carly *Boat *Train *Gingerbread Girl *Squirrel *Gopher *Movie Characters *Lady Godiva *Waddling Pawprint *Butterfly *Elephant *Lion *Monkey *Nighttime Notebook *Horace *Owl *Cricket *Bat *Sun *Earth *Moon *Sleeping Beauty *Prickety Fence *Rolling Pawprint *Washer *Felt Friends *Gingerbread Boy *Bowl *Spatula *Girl *Crows *White *Yellow *Red *Sock Puppet *Papa Bear *Mama Bear *Baby Bear *Toy People *Julia *John *Jack *Joe *Black Sheep *Storybook Characters *Rabbit *Neptune *Recycle Bins *Al Luminum *Treasure Hunt Notebook *Little Miss Muffet *Steve's Grandmother *Bouncing Pawprint *Bob *Ostrich *Hopping Pawprint *Marlee *Girrafe *Markie *Chalk Girl *Fish *Felix *Mary *Trevor *Orange Kitten *Purple Kangaroo *Duck *Boris *100 *Sudsy *Inch Worms *Sock Monkey *Crabs *Octopuses *Herons *Spider *Chicks *Cow *Mouse *Sheep *Frog *Pig *Bird *Octagon *Oval *Triangle *Cresent *Pizza Chef *Ball *Hum *Drum *Speedboat *Troll *Goblin *Dragon *Gilda *Piano *Bedtime Notebook *Bubbly Bubbles *Plum *Tractor *Taxi Summary Blue's Clues is celebrating the 100th episode & the viewers are the stars of the show. Steve, who is visiting from college, makes a special guest appearance for this event. Trivia *There was no playing of Blue's Clues and no skidoo segment in this episode. *Periwinkle is the first character to start the episode. *This is Periwinkle's first time to go through the door flap. *This is the first time that Joe wears his famous Orange Squared shirt. *Clips were shown on various montage videos from seasons 1-4, and the 1st 4 episodes of season 5. *This is Steve's final time to make an appearance in person. But his voice will be heard every once in a while until Blue's First Holiday. *In the songs they sang, a clip of The Alphabet Train! can be seen before it aired on Nick Jr. & was then in the sneak peek as well as other episodes. *The music clip in the credits is heard from What Does Blue Want to do on a Rainy Day. *Sidetable's face disappears onscreen for this episode. *Joe hopes the show would go on for 1,000 episodes, but it never happened. *The end credits music from Blue's Big Musical Movie can briefly be heard at the end of the party. *Scenes of future episodes are seen here. *The intrumental tune for What Time is it for Blue's version of The So Long Song should've been included on the end credits. *In the clues they found, a clip from Steve Goes to College shows Joe holding up the cassette tape that makes a ringing sound and the pawprint was on the sound waves. But the ringing sound was replaced by a bike horn honking sound. *When the kids cheers and applause sound effect was heard at the beginning, the closed captions read "(crowd applausing)". *When Periwinkle says "They're here", the captions say "They's here" twice. But Periwinkle said it once. *The instrumental version of "We Can Be Anything That We Wanna Be" from Blue's Big Musical Movie was heard in The Things We've Learned Throwback. *The instrumental version of the Glasses song from Magenta Gets Glasses was heard in The Places We've Been Throwback. *The instrumental version of "Things I Love to Do" from the audio version of Blue's Big Treasure Hunt was heard in The Clues We've Found Throwback. *This was the first half-hour episode where there was no Mailtime segment. Throwbacks The Places We've Been *What is Blue Afraid Of? - Boo's Castle, exploring *Patience - The Waiting Game, Closer to the end *Blue's Play - Blue's Collage of the play, Steve telling us where we are *Pretend Time - Jungle, Steve explaining what he wants to find *Shape Searchers - Grocery Store, About to play Shape Searchers *Art Appreciation - Art Museum, Painted Girl's home *Blue Goes to the Doctor - The Doctor's waiting room, Joe telling us where we are *What's That Sound? - Soundboard, Steve telling us we are good at matching sounds *Adventure - Book, Quest for Key, Acting Like Wind *Superfriends - Comic Book, Super Steve finds sad boy *Blue's Surprise at 2:00 - Steve telling the Grandfather clock they're ready to race against time *Inventions - Blueprints, Steve checking out place *Can You Help? - Joe spotting Cinderella *What Does Blue Want to Build? - Tink toy's contraption, Steve, Blue, and Tink Toy going down elevator *The Snack Chart - Joe saying that we're at the farm *Words - Blank Sheet of paper, Steve pulling out word "lion", lion appears in front of them *Blue's Big Band - Book, Piano telling Joe and Blue it's time for school *Bugs! - Ant Column, Steve, Blue, and Ant crawling through and Steve complementing on column as they go through *Periwinkle Misses His Friend - Periwinkle's Model City, Steve looking at buildings *What Was Blue's Dream About? - Sleeping Beauty's Nightmare, Steve calling Sleeping Beauty to tell her they're here *Blue's Big Treasure Hunt - Land of Great Discovery, Steve and Blue meeting Little Miss Muffet *Blue's News - Chalkboard, Steve Chuckling after drawing water across screen *The Snack Chart - Garden, Joe spotting two birds and a squirrel with Shovel and Pail *Blue Goes to the Beach - Island picture on postcard, Steve saying that Blue is in the water with Starfish, Seahorse, and Octopus *Joe Gets a Clue - Shape puzzle, Joe saying that we're inside the picture *The Baby's Here! - Baby Hospital Goose Nurse asking what brings Steve and Blue to the baby hospital *Blue's Book Nook - Library, Steve saying there are a lot of books here *Colors Everywhere! - Color book, Joe saying there are lots of colors here *Prehistoric Blue - Dinosaur Diorama, Steve pointing out Allosaurus *What's So Funny? - Silly town, Steve saying they must be in Sillytown *Nature - Winter page, Steve catching snowflakes with tongue *What's That Sound? - Sunroom, Steve, Blue, Shovel, Pail, and Gopher snuggled in a blanket with Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and Paprika during a thunderstorm The Laughs We've Had *Snacktime - Steve looking under the bed as Blue is on it and Steve looking over the bed as Blue is under it *What's So Funny? - Steve and Mailbox looking at each other wearing plastic glasses and mustaches *Can You Help? - Blue jumping from behind Boris and licking Joe's face *Blue's Surprise at 2:00 - Steve explaining what a minute is *What's That Sound? - Steve and Mailbox making silly noises *Blue's Big Band - Blue and Joe as pigs running to school *Blue's Big Costume Party - Steve noticing Boo and Boo jumping back in fright as Steve says his name *Blue's Surprise at 2:00 - Steve telling the viewer to let him know when a minute is up *Blue's Collection - Steve asking viewer if they want to help Shovel look for seashells but pronouncing "sh" as "s" and "s" as "sh" *Occupations - Window washer Steve cleaning up Pawprint *Dress Up Day - Joe as an elephant on stage exploring in the dark *What's So Funny? - Steve noticing he has a shoe on his head then remembering that you wear shoes on your ears *Animals In Our House - Joe standing behind a pink dress on a clothesline while trying to find the third clue *Blue's Surprise at 2:00 - Steve talking to the viewer about how great it is to spend a minute together while waiting for the mail *The Anything Box - Steve, Blue, Shovel, Pail, and Post guy riding in the box like a Rollercoaster. *Mechanics - Steve suggesting the beaver that he tries biking backwards *Blue's Big Band - Joe and Blue dancing to the music after skidooing into the book *Can You Help? - Blue as a wolf chasing Joe as Red Riding Hood *Blue's Big Costume Party - Steve acting like an alien after singing "Now it's time for so long" *Let's Boogie - Steve falling down while doing the spaghetti dance *Snacktime - Steve falling down after hearing the phone ring *What's So Funny? - Steve getting his Handy Dandy Notebook from Sidetable not realizing it's actually a potato *Pretend Time - A dragonfly landing on Steve's nose *Blue's Surprise at 2:00 - Steve relaxing and the viewer alerting Steve that a minute is up as Mailbox comes in to give Steve his letter (or if you remember at the end, his second clue) The Things We've Learned *Let's Boogie - Steve with Blue and Choreographer telling the viewer that he'll need their help *I'm So Happy - Joe after playing Blue's Clues saying that the viewer being so smart makes Joe happy The Clues We've Found *The Snack Chart - Straw, Joe: "Did you see a clue?" *Mailbox's Birthday - Tape Cassette, Steve: "Where? Where's the clue?" *Colors Everywhere! - Blue (color), Joe: "Franny, have you seen a clue around here?" *Blue's News - Mr. Salt, Steve: "Hi Mr. Salt, just looking for a spoon." *Art Appreciation - Spoons *Can You Help? - Wolf, Joe: "Acluuuuuueeeee!" *Blue's Big Mystery - Tail, Steve: "Where?" Viewer "There!" Steve: "There!" (Runs behind to spot the clue) Viewer: "No, right there!" *Can You Help? - Basket, Joe checking under the bed *Magenta Comes Over *Blue's Big Band *Adventure *Steve Goes to College Ringing, Honking and Viewer saying "A.." *What's Inside? Open, Viewer: "Clue!" *Blue's Big Holiday *Mechanics *The Snack Chart *Patience *Let's Plant! *Let's Plant! *What Was Blue's Dream About? Leotard, Steve: "You want me to tie my shoe." *Joe Gets a Clue Spiral, Joe: "I'm about to skidoo!" *Steve Goes to College Buttons, Steve: "One day, you'll want to go to college too?" *The Snack Chart *Signs *Superfriends *Weight & Balance *Inventions Pawprints, Steve: "Clue Skidoo?" *Inventions Thinking Chair, Steve: "A shoe!" *Draw Along With Blue Green Stripes, Steve: "Glue?" *Periwinkle Misses His Friend Crayons, Steve: "It Grew?" *Environments Sun, Steve: "Katmandu!" *Joe Gets a Clue Paper, Joe: "You See Blue?" *Pool Party School, Steve: "Man, it is hot! Phew!" *Can You Help? *Snack Time Straw, Steve: "I don't see it!" *Blue's Big Musical Movie Knob, Steve: "I can't find it!" *What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? *Blue's Big Band The Songs We've Sung *Un Dia Con Plum! - Cabessa, Piernas, Pies, Steve saying its kinda like a song and telling the viewer to do the action song with him *Blue's Big Musical - Steve sings "At The Show" and it's goes to the next clip before Steve can sing "show" *Blue's Big Musical - Sidetable sings after Periwinkle lifts off the cloth from her. The first "I just want to" and last "In the show" are not put in to the throwback montage *Environments - Steve, Blue and Mother Nature singing the rainforest part with "The Rainforest is hot, but it's a really wet spot" cut out *Colors Everywhere! - During "The Colors Song", Joe shows the viewers that mix blue and yellow, and they're suddenly green, then blue and green make aquamarine. *Blue's Big Costume Party - Costume limbo for Blue and Magenta's turn, They go to the next clip before Steve can sing "How Low can you go?" *The Alphabet Train - Joe sings "I'll Never Forget My Alphabet" *Signs and Patience - Steve and Joe sing the Mailtime Song. (In both episodes, Blue's singing sound effect from Blue's Favorite Song was used, but however in this episode, Blue's high singing sound effect was used.) *Un Dia Con Plum! - Clothes song *The Wrong Shirt - Steve, Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper sing about day and night! and heavy and light in the Opposites Song. *What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? - Steve and Sun sing "The Planets Song" but without "We wanted to name the planets, and now we've named them all" *Stormy Weather - Steve sings the final step in the rain cycle song *Can You Help? - Joe sings "We Sat on Down". All Episodes Thrown Back #Joe Gets a Clue #Blue's Big Musical #What's So Funny? #Patience #Pretend Time #Shape Searchers #Animal Behavior #Draw Along With Blue #What is Blue Afraid Of? #Blue's Play #Art Appreciation #Blue Goes to the Doctor #What's That Sound? #Adventure #Superfriends #Inventions #Blue's Surprise at 2:00 #Can You Help? #What Does Blue Want to Build? #Words #The Snack Chart #Blue's Big Band #Bugs! #Periwinkle Misses His Friend #What Was Blue's Dream About? #Blue's Big Treasure Hunt #Blue's News #Blue Goes to the Beach #The Baby's Here! #Blue's Book Nook #Colors Everywhere! #Prehistoric Blue #Nature #Snack Time #Body Language #Blue's Big Costume Party #Blue's Collection #Occupations #Dress Up Day #Animals In Our House #A Brand New Game #The Anything Box #Mechanics #Let's Boogie #Signs #Anatomy #Thankful #Playing Store #What Experiment Does Blue Want to Try? #Blue's ABCs #Un Dia Con Plum! #Colors Everywhere! #Math #Stormy Weather #Bugs! #Blue's Sad Day #Blue is Frustrated #Contraptions! #Cafe Blue #Tickety's Favorite Nursery Rhyme #Look Carefully! #Blue's Backyard Ballgame Bonanza #What Story Does Blue Want to Play? #What Time Is It For Blue? #I'm So Happy #Mailbox's Birthday #Blue's Big Mystery #Let's Plant! #Steve Goes to College #Weight & Balance #Environments #Pool Party #What Game Does Blue Want to Learn? #The Alphabet Train #The Wrong Shirt Goof Throwback Scenes Body Language Goof Picture.jpg|Body Language: Mailbox wasn't shown in this scene. ABrandNewGameGoofThrowbackScene.jpg|A Brand New Game: Joe isn't in the felt board while pretending to be a bouncing cow looking through a telescope. Also Blue and a Felt Friend weren't show in this scene. imsohappygoofthrowbackpicture.jpg|I'm So Happy: Blue wasn't shown when Joe says saying that the viewer was being so smart that makes him happy. DressUpDayGoofThrowbackScene.jpg|Dress Up Day: Joe isn't in the living room when he tells the viewers to watch this while holding all the clothes. Colors Everywhere Goof Picture.jpg|Colors Everywhere: Joe isn't in the living room when he says, "Orange you glad I changed my shirt?" DressUpDayGoofThrowbackScene2.jpg|Dress Up Day: Joe isn't in the living room while pretending to be a Safari Explorer. A Brand New Game Goof Picture.jpg|A Brand New Game: Joe isn't in the living room when he says, "Presto Change-Joe!" NumbersEverywhereGoofThrowbackPicture.jpg|Numbers Everywhere!: Numbers 0, 1 and 2 were already pasted on three boxes where the stuffed dolls were in when Joe passes them. Also a pawprint wasn't seen on the number 0. Blue's Big Band Goof Picture.jpg|Blue's Big Band: Joe isn't in the living room while he's playing the cow bell. A Brand New Game Goof Picture 2.jpg|A Brand New Game: Joe isn't in the living room when he shows the viewers a silly hat during the Presto Change-Joe Game. Bedtime Business Goof Picture.jpg|Bedtime Business: Blue, Slippery Soap and the Bubble Singers weren't shown in this scene. Dress Up Day Goof Picture.jpg|Dress Up Day: Robot Joe isn't in the living room when he says, "Greetings, I am Robot Joe." Joe's Surprise Party Goof Picture.jpg|Joe's Surprise Party: Joe isn't in the living room while he dances and sings "Happy Birthday to Me". Also Blue wasn't shown in this scene. Gallery 100th Episode Celebration_001.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_002.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_003.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_004.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_005.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_006.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_007.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_008.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_009.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_010.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_011.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_012.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_013.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_014.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_015.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_016.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_017.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_018.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_019.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_020.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_021.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_022.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_023.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_024.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_025.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_026.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_027.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_028.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_029.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_030.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_031.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_032.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_033.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_034.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_035.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_036.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_037.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_038.jpg Bluesclues100.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_039.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_040.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_041.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_042.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_043.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_044.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_045.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_046.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_047.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_048.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_049.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_050.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_051.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_052.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_053.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_054.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_055.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_056.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_057.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_058.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_059.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_060.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_061.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_062.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_063.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_064.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_065.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_066.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_067.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_068.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_069.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_070.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_071.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_072.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_073.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_074.jpg Sidetable_Drawer_the_Singer.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_075.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_076.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_077.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_078.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_079.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_080.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_081.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_082.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_083.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_084.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_085.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_086.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_087.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_088.jpg 100th Episode Celebration_089.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 5 Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:2002 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Joe Episodes Category:No Skidoo Category:No Mailtime Category:Episodes Where the Kids Cheers and Applause Was Heard